


Bayonetta's Daughter (Male)

by SexTheHex



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pseudo-Incest, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Joker’s confronted with a merciless foe: A horny Bayonetta determined to get a good night out of him! However, after he disappoints, Bayonetta becomes vengeful. Can Joker overcome this strange curse poisoning his thoughts with femininity? Or is it time for mommy and daughter to do a bit of bonding?





	1. Joker X Bayonetta

Joker didn’t recognize this place at all. Getting yanked from his normal domiciles to fantastic worlds wasn’t a novelty for him at all, but this location was certainly new. A lavish bed, old shining black gothic architecture with blue highlights, cushiony pink bedding in the shape of a heart…

And the thirstiest women he’d ever seen blushing mad red, slowly walking up to his spot on the bedding. Bayonetta, his most recent adversary and the horniest skank he’d seen battling with others here in Smash Bros, wanted to take him for a ride! 

Bayonetta smirked ear to ear. “What’s the matter boy? Not so cool once you have a frisky woman in front of you~?”

Oh goodness, this woman’s voice, the way she moved! Joker’s always fancied himself a pretty keen ladies man between his dashingly suave looks and past experience taking hearts. Now though… now he realized he had so much left to learn, He wasn’t a pro yet, he was just chum in the water for a woman who knew how to work her stuff!

Bayonetta was fucking ravenous. It’d taken all of five seconds of Joker waking up for her to pounce on the dream stealer. There was an ache in her crotch that could only be scratched by a big boy with big toy! She was laying it on all so thick. The way her voice sounded like molten syrup, the way her hips rocked with every step and move she took, fuck even the way her eyelashes bounced seemed to convey all she wanted was to thrust a boy on his back and ride him until his ballsack was drained dry! Bayonetta wanted to fuck. With her mastery of style, it was hard to deny her demands!

Joker tried his hardest to scramble out of bed and prep himself for combat. Something felt wrong here! He rapidly reached for his gun and knife to defend himself and…

“Silly boy~” Bayonetta started. “There’ll be no need for such gaudy toys when you’ve got me to play with. I went ahead and got rid of those boorish items. It’s just you and me now, darling~”

Bayonetta wasn’t lying. Joker reached for his trusty weapons and came up empty handed and unarmed! This was some deep trouble. With no physical protection, Joker lept to using a verbal defense to answer some questions.

“What is this? Where am I?” Joker asked “What do you want to do with me!?” 

“Don’t panic now, sweaty~” Bayonetta calmly replied. “You’re still in that little Smash Bros domicile, this is just my room. I took a few creative liberties decorating the place is all. You’re a cute piece of ass, you know that, right? You certainly advertise yourself like that. Frankly, I wanted to take you out for a spin! I figured you wouldn’t mind me snatching you away in your sleep given your history with the matter. I would have waited until morning but…”

Bayonetta did an about face, arching her back and sticking out her chest to give her hostage the best simultaneous view of her bust and bottom as possible.

“I’m a pretty needy girl, dear. When I feel my loins ache for some writhing, virile stud to fuck me as hard as I can, well, I’m afraid I need to answer my urges~” Bayonetta smiled.

Joker’s pants sprung into a tent. Bayonetta wanted casual sex. An actual witch, a spectacular supernatural MILF of a woman wanted to ride him of all people. Holy shit, fuck yeah!

So, what was the hold up? Why wasn’t Joker ripping his pants off and letting this lady do as she wished? Clearly she genuinely wanted to treat him like a living suction cup dildo and have him pump her womb to bursting with as much spunk as his body could muster. What was the hold up? 

Joker couldn’t escape this feeling their were ulterior motives at hand. It didn’t seem like Bayonetta wasn’t faking this lust, it absolutely felt like something about him was making this horny witch bitch go into heat. Something about it though was just so... off. He didn’t feel in control here, even outside the obvious realization that fucking Bayonetta would have him getting power bottomed. This seemed like a set up for something else, something that could get him in trouble. Trusting a witch seemed like a bad idea. Even with all this insane initiation, Joker couldn’t shake the feeling he was being used.

The best option here was clearly to sum up the strength for a big firm “No” and push Bayonetta aside to return to his corner of the living space provided for all the smash roster. That was what he should do, clearly. Oh, but right as that big loud stern heartbreaking rejection was about to come rolling off his tongue, Bayonetta started moving her ass with a sway that put the technique of well trained dancers to shame. It was a totally hypnotic, absolutely merciless undulation of hips built to pacify men into meek boys, such a mesmerizing swing thighs and bottom it felt like his gaze was groping her! And worst of all, it was rapidly drawing closer and closer. 

Joker backed away from the sensual backwalk of that big bottomed bitch witch, trying so desperately to spit out his escape from whatever plot Bayonetta had for him. Again, he nearly summed up the will to reject her flirting. Once more, something took the wind out of him moments before he unlocked the key to his jail cell. He rammed his head into the backrest of the bed with enough impact to make him wince. Now, Bayonetta’s fat ass was a mere foot from Joker’s eyes. His fate was all but sealed. 

Bayonetta moved in for the kill. She wobbled her unbelievable bottom closer and closer to Joker, looming her hearty asscheeks until she was all but inches from pressing her bottom against Joker’s face. Then… she backed up a tad, taking a good hard look at Joker’s reaction to a lady’s rear getting so close to him/ She giggled so tauntingly. All that slick and sauve he’d built up had evaporated completely and left him nothing more than a horny teen about to feel a woman’s touch for the first time. The look on his face was adorable! The tent in his pants was just as cute. Now, it was time for Bayonetta to really work him up.

Bayonetta took a seat. Her big seductive hips planted themselves in the lap of the 19-something teen, right against that one unmistakable protrusion seated between his legs. Joker turned spineless. He flat out gasped at the sensation of those luscious cheeks planting themselves against him. As Bayonetta started rocking her bottom back and forth to tease that needy bump, he started stammering and recoiling like a total wimp!

One last maneuver was in order to really and truly secure this little puppet for the finest ride of his life; a Bayonetta maneuver. Why just be sexy when you can involve all sorts of difficult acrobatics and make a bitch of physics and a man at the same time?. In a flash, Bayonetta spun around. She was no longer sitting down in her mattress of a ,am like a normal human resting, but facing Joker in the eyes while her body balanced itself in the most ridiculous pose. Her legs were high in the air, pried apart to expose as much crotch as possible to the boy’s eyes. She pushed the flat expanses of her clothed naughty bits against Joker’s raging erection bulge, somehow with enough firm force that her hungry pussy lips were visibly eager to take in that phallus. To counterbalance the strange way her legs were parted and hanging, her arms gripped onto Joker’s collar to draw the boy even closer. Now, their faces were a finger’s length away with the master seductress eyeing the wobbling virgin before her with an all demanding stare.

“How about it, boy.” Bayonetta demanded. “How about I take you for the ride of your life~?”

Joker knew the smart answer here, even throughout all these insane sexual acrobatics. He couldn’t find the will to speak it. His soul couldn’t muster it. He had to bite the hook!

“F-fuck me...” Joker pleaded

“Good boy~” Bayonetta licked her lips.

The witch woman pulled her man’s upper half upright. Her legs wrapped around the broken heartthrob’s back like a deep breeding hip lock. Her faced closed that tiny gap of distance between their two faces, stealing a sloppy kiss fitting for a grown woman in unabashed heat off the phantom thief. Her arms held him close, making sure there was no escape from all the fun she’d promised him with her visual banquet of sexy poses. Joker was going to get his brains blown out his cock by this horny witch bitch’s sopping wet cunt until she was good and done with him!

After a solid half minute of deranged lustful mouth smacking, Bayonetta went positively off the rails. Her entire outfit bristled as her wicked weaves awakened to better shape her get up less for fighting evil and fucking effortlessly. All that shiny leather-like material of her dress started moving about like a blobby monster as it twisted its shape. Tentacles even reached out to lash at Joker’s clothes, shredding the crotch of his pants to pieces! Joker was suddenly naked from the waist down to a bit above his ankles, erect cock still standing tall even after all that violence from the other party’s apparel. 

As for Bayonetta? Her outfit twisted to something just a little short of nakedness. Her blouse looked a bit formal from the front, if not a bit undersized to respectfully cover anything past her tummy. The back end of the costume told a different story, almost identical to her normal wear in that irresponsible amount of delicious lady back and shoulder blades were exposed to ogle. Her long tights had melted away to knee-high boots, still keeping their classic high heeled gun ends. Last came her crotch, in dire need of underwear and a skirt or jeans or anything… nothing took hold there. Bayonetta’s loins were totally naked. Her round, muscular bottom and drooling wet cunt were all totally exposed for playtime.

Bayonetta’s presentation was just as good as her performance. 500 years of being a wicked witch floozy had built up a half millennium of knowledge on how to make a man break. Poor little nearly 20 something Joker had no defense to protect his dear cock from rapterous, unbelievable fucking. Just seconds after Bayonetta plunged her pink over the teen’s cock, he was off to the moon, screaming and cooing in delight! Not a shrivel of that stealthy reserved heartthrob was on display as Bayonetta played with the boy like a moaning talking doll from her every action. A rock of her hips one way, a gyration this way, ball deep pussy smashing a third, each action showed the boy just what an experienced woman could do! Pelvis pounding pussy pumping reduced Joker to a broken man, recoiling in a blissful heaven akin to the cloudy expanses Bayonetta had made her bitch.

It… it was too much! Just four minutes in and Joker couldn’t take it! His body was at its limit. His mind could think of nothing else. Cum! He needed to feel sweet release and cum as hard as he could! 

Joker gave one last gasp before it all finally started shooting! It all came out with some noise between a sigh and a whimper. The boy clutched the witch before him and held onto her back as if he were the one being cum inside, head pressing against her shoulder in affectionate exhaustion. It felt like his balls were summing together all their strength just to pump one baby into this ludicrous lady’s womb! 

And with that, Joker was spent. Bayonetta’s masterful seduction skills had made him spurt all but his soul out. He went near limp, panting and exhausted, totally amazed by the sex of a life time he’d just endured. God, what a night! She was one hell of a woman!

However, Bayonetta was not so pleased with this performance. Her sultry smiles rapidly shifted to puzzled, mildly angry brow furrows. 

“...Was that it?” Bayonetta asked in a tone like a teacher reprimanding a student. 

Joker opened his half shut dreary eyes to be greeted by a most unpleasant face. 

“Are you supposed to be a suave lover? A natural heart taker? What sort of fancy lover like you lasts this pathetically short before popping inside a lady!?” Bayonetta scowled.

Joker went red as Bayonetta tore into his manhood. Had he really been that big a disappointment to her? Surely she couldn’t expect him to have that much endurance after such a fantastic show! 

Whatever. If Joker was good at anything, it was getting what he wanted and ducking out as fast as possible. His eyes darted off to the side of the little bedroom they’d done the deed in, eyeing the unguarded door. What a perfect escape route! All he had to do was roll off and dash for the exit. It was the perfect crime, the perfect escape out such a dire situation as a woman underwhelmed with his performance in bed!

Joker tried to break away. He scooted his body in such a slick and slippery way, he had all the free space he needed to pop free from underneath Bayonetta’s impressive ass. It really did look like he was home free! Sure, there was a massive hole in his pants and he’d need to sneak around this place naked, but escape was near effortless! 

...Or, well, perhaps he would have been able to fuck and flee from the situation if he was dealing with any other woman. Bayonetta was use to objects flying unexpectedly away, though usually it was massive chunks of buildings brazing the edge of her face and not cute guys beneath her butt. Just as Joker slipped free of her snatch and started sprinting off, The witch’s wicked weaves stranglehold his legs and sent him stumbling down to the ground. 

“What gall! Not many people out there are stupid enough to think they can run from me. Most tend to be gods too, not squishy mortal boys like you”. Bayonetta started.

The elegant woman’s monologue continued as she pressed the foot of her heel against joker’s backside. “I for one am very disappointed with your performance here. How does a quickshot like you end up gunning down people’s hearts? Does your funny little ghost do all the work for you?”

“Can it!” Joker definitely spat out. He tried wiggling again almost like a slick fish to escape the hold of Bayonetta’s boots. Yet again, this little attempt at escape was far from successful. Right before his arm could pry for ground and tug him away, his limb was yanked back! Bayonetta’s wicked weave was locking the boy in bondage, putting him totally at the mercy of her fury! 

Bayonetta rolled the boy over onto his back, looking dead center on the still semi erect phallus that’d disappointed her moments earlier. 

“Such a shame. It has a pretty decent size to it, but the performance is just unforgiveable” Bayonetta lamented. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take severe measures to make sure it’ll never let a lady down every again.

The witch loomed her foot high, heel right in front of Joker’s frightened eyes. The boot loomed high, then stomped down with lightning speed! 

...But it never made contact with Joker’s penis. No, her foot stopped a mere millimeters from his crotch and inflicting certain doom. Joker did feel something though… a strange sensation like fabric wrapping against him.

“I think we’re going to have to give you a bit of a makeover, darling.” Bayonetta began. “You’re such a dismal case, I’ll need to personally adopt you if you’re going to be any use to a woman ever. Doesn’t that sound nice~?”

Joker didn’t focus on Bayonetta at first, gave instead jolting for the protrusion of black slinking off the tip of Bayonetta’s heel onto Joker’s semi-erect cock. Something like a black clay was coming from the heel of that thing… and wriggling on his body! Even with just drips of the stuff steadily leaking onto him, it was rapidly surging into a puddle across his crotch! The strange-semi solid was growing, wrapping as much of his crotch as it could in its strange self.

A panicked Joker’s eyes shot up to Bayonetta in bewildered confusion. The woman was quick to explain what exactly was happening. 

“I think I can share my weave for a bit. I think it’ll do a great job molding you into something more useful with time. It’s a good way to renovate your look! It works physically and mentally too. Really great for routing out what spectacular self delusions like having a spine and being attractive to ladies you might have.” Bayonetta explained.

Joker still had far too many questions to ask about what this all was. Yet, he couldn’t counter attack at all. This nasty wicked weave had sealed around his arms to prevent any aggressive measures and locked around his face to stop any talk back. Bayonetta was free to play with the boy in bondage like the helpless spectator he was.

Bayonetta got intimate again, lowering herself down to sit on the boy’s lap as the black wicked weave spawn wrapped around his body. “It’s a bit too hectic around here for me, darling. I need a bit of a break! I’ll be back to check on you in a week’s time once this bit has buttered you up.”

Bayonetta’s ass shifted back and forth again, stirring Joker’s erection back to life even through this panicking confrontation. “Aren’t erections so fun? So sad you won’t be having them anymore soon. That’s fine though, sweetie. Having a dick doesn’t suit you well. You look so much lovelier taking them! It’ll be alright, dear. I’m going to refine you from a disappointing display of manhood into… into my darling daughter dearest~” 

With that, the witch pushed the rogue back onto his back, the mass of witch weaves on his body writhing wilder than ever before. Soon the whole amalgam wrapped around his very being, even eclipsing his senses. Joker was completely helpless as Bayonetta’s haunting words loomed heavy in his mind...


	2. Joker X Psyche

**DAY 1**

Joker felt his senses come back to him. He fought against the constraining blackness that had restrained him from that horrific encounter. He jerked his body, opened his eyes and…

His room was around him. He was back in his private quarters he’d been assigned while fighting in the smash competition. There was no black mass of weaves over his body, it was just all normal.

It… it was all a nightmare. Everything felt so vivid and wild, but here he was, in his same pajamas he went to bed in. His blankets were slightly damp with sweat, as if they’d been well lived in for the course of the night. Had he really just had a bad dream? Had he really not had sex with Bayonetta and disappointed her enough to enact some sort of strange revenge?

No. No, there was no way any of that was real. How was he dressed in his combat gear during that encounter if he was in his pajamas now? Clearly it was all just a risque fantasy his mind had dreamed up while he was off enjoying a good sleep. Gosh what a strange one though. Those impeccable moves, that disappointed stare, that eerie declaration about being her daughter… Oh, how real everything felt.

It all felt so real, in fact, Joker’s lower half was still partially convinced he was on the cusp of mating with an eager slutty witch.. His morning wood tented his sheets high, filled with a dire need to be squeezed after such an intense fantasy! Joker couldn’t deny it: Bayonetta really was hot as could be! Gosh, if he had the chance he would bound that luscious lady into the floor in a heartbeat. She was just too charming to resist! Surely she wouldn’t be that harsh and dominant in bed...

Joker’s room at Smash Ultimate’s gathering was all to himself. Each fighter had their own little bit of private real estate to relax in after an evening of combat! That, of course, meant that draining his morning wood to all the buxom girl bottoms he’d seen slamming around in brutal fights was a perfectly valid way to start the day! Joker got to work, pumping his rigid shaft with a boundless enthusiasm after such vivid dreams of sex. Countless images of beautiful women bounced around in his head Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda… oh, but no one was surely as bewitching as that darling Bayonetta! Nothing seemed to get his loins fired up like reliving that spectacular fantasy he’d indulged in during his sleep. Oh, if he could really show her what he was made of he’d… he’d…

Just a few minutes in and he was gone already! Joker’s hands rapidly lunged out to grip at a tissue. The clenched fabric whipped right to his crotch just in time to be curled around his cock and spunked inside with all the stress of last night’s nightmares. He let out a deep satisfied sigh as it all came out into a sheet of paper, giving his length a few pumps to drain out any wayward spunk out of his cock. Whatever fear he’d had from the later half of that unpleasant dream had been drained out his cock after a long fixation on the fantasy’s first half...

Now, on with the morning proper. A shower, shave, and dress up and the bandit bad boy was perfectly ready for a day of fighting! Knives, guns, and good looks were the perfect tools of the trade for stealing stocks and hearts. Of course, the most important part of the start of the day was making those older women swoon over him before combat finally began…

Out of his room and down the hallway had Joker step into a large lobby, a sort of nexus for whatever prep and downtime the ensemble of all stars had between fights. Conversation between fighters was common, and had generated copious fun for the little hearthieve. A table with Peach, Palutena, and Samus sat chatting it up made for the perfect appetizer for the day. Joker drew close, smiling the way only a dashing rogue could muster, managing a face that’d make any straight women’s folds grow damp in anticipation. Oh, it was far too fun seeing them all react!

“Ladies~” Joker began.

Peach was the first to speak up through her bashful red blushing, fighting back happy giggles. “Ooohoho~ Good to see you around here again, Joker! Good luck with everything today!”

Samus was the most successful at masking her inherit arousal at this fuckable bad boy bandit. Still, she couldn’t fully get the minor inflictions out of her voice. “You… good luck today. You seem like a strong opponent. May the best player win.”

“Ohohoho~!” Palutena had no reservations expressing her libido’s enthusiasm at the dashing heartthrob. “Good luck today out there handsome! Let me know if you’ve still got a bit of energy after the whole ordeal, okay? I know a girl who’d love to see those muscles work their magic under the covers with a proper women!”

Joker didn’t bother responding to any of the lady’s individual greetings. He merely smiled and gave a wave as he headed out for the day. All three of them swooned like teenage girls as he headed out to battle amongst video game’s greatest. Two sighing ladies and a third reaching her hands down between her legs were all that were left behind from his little heart heist.

Today’s battles were mostly uneventful. Joker once again dominated the competition with style and energy to spare! Not a single fighter could manage to get his hands on him before he massacred them with his firearms or specter. Before he knew it, everything was done for the day and an evening’s rest had been earned. Perhaps he could meet a lady on the way back and finally take out all that enthusiasm from his dreams on a proper lady’s plump pussy lips?

Joker took an easy walk down the halls as he finally retreated to his little domicile He wanted to leave ample opportunity for a pretty princess from a far off land to peep her head out and feel her heartstrings sing. Ah, there was an open door now! He’d hardly been to this end of the hall. Who might be here…

The door was unlocked, but the contents inside were totally black, drowned in shadow. A flick of the lights and a horrific sight sat in.

This was… this was the room from his dream. The stylish residence of one certain witch who’d seen him break and bend under the weight of a true woman. He’d never been here before. There was no way he’d seen this place before and just set a dream here. Was that all… was that all real!? Had he really sullied himself in front of such a powerful woman!?

Joker turned nervous. His cool and calm demeanor shifted into wide eyed, shaky panic. He darted down the hallways back towards his room, shaken so badly by the mere idea that’d all been real. Echos of the encounter rang in his head, that smug sneer etched in his mind! Over and over again he kept hearing one word: daughter. Interlaced with laughs and insults about his stamina and cock length was the word daughter echoed continuously. It was overwhelming! Joker hardly knew what to do! He… he…

Joker dove into his bed and rubbed his length for all it was worth. The moment he was free of his clothes, he thrust his body into bed completely naked and wanked his cock for all it was worth! That fantasy rang in his head just as it had last morning, but poisoned with that sour end. Bayonetta’s laugh, Bayonetta’s teasing, Bayonetta’s biting, stinging words that he didn’t deserve to be called a man… nothing had ever gotten him harder faster. The more he let those thoughts flood in and recollect that scene, the closer and closer he felt to climax.

The boy came in mere minutes. With loud high pitched moaning and a convulsing bod, his cock shot a load of his life all across his chiseled abs and naked chest. Globs even hit his cheek, his ejaculation at a speed he was hardly use to dealing with. Joker didn’t bother to get a tissue or a way to clean up this mess as it just kept firing. No, this felt so good he… he had to just lean in and savor it. The boy shamelessly painted his chest white as he let everything go off, fantasy’s dancing with images of that slick witch’s fat ass and stinging voice.

Post coital exhaustion soon dragged the boy into sleep in little time. The day’s activities and the orgasm of his life were too much of a burden for his conscious mind to handle. Soon he was whisked away into his dreams unaware of the strange black mass creeping around his waist…

**DAY 3**

Daybreak came. Joker felt completely drained. While his dreams had been so easy to recall days ago everything felt so hard to parse today. He didn’t remember any specifics about his dreams, just a general sensation he knew he needed to answer. He was aroused. Far too aroused to focus on anything but stroking his cock this morning.

As Joker slipped his hands down into his underwear, his mind tried to focus on just what exactly he’d enjoyed so much in his dreams that’d driven him to be so madly aroused this morning. Ooh goodness, the silk touch of his favorite black gloves felt so good! His normal night attire had such a cozy, comforting feel to it. Sure, it was a bit strange to wear women's underwear and heels to bed but it was just an old habit. It was some comfort he always enjoyed for… a while? When had Joker started this habit of his?

Ah, it hardly mattered, his erect cock was too rigid not to focus on! His erection was overpowering, but he couldn’t seem to cum! The firmest, reddest erection of his life was begging to be stroked and fondled, but no matter how vigorously he pumped, climax never came! He needed to stroke harder clearly. Sooner or later he’d spray spunk everywhere from the touch of this dazzling silk!

Release proven far too elusive. No matter how hard he pumped, no matter how hard his mind whirled with thoughts of wet pussies or fat asses, nothing could get him off. His hand felt dead tired. His body felt dehydrated. Climax just wouldn’t come!

Joker… Joker gave up. The boy groaned in a mix of frustration and exhaustion as his hands just grew too tired to pump his rod anymore. For as much attention he was paying that part of his body, something never fully came together. His fantasies all seemed so hazy, so imperfect and flawed to the point of not driving an effective orgasm.

For a moment, Joker laid there, thoughts still racing with all the sultry images his imagination had concocted to drive him to climax. Without orgasm, it was hard to reset his mental state and drain all that out. All the mental images of girls with huge knockers and fertile wombs clawing at him for attention still raced in his head as he tried to calm down after all this excitement. How could his brain be this awhirl with sex without finally sending him off the edge!

Steadily though, one fantasy did start to bleed through as the one to focus on. That mental image of Bayonetta, that dream he’d had, was surging back in his memory. His mind went through the motions of the encounter, but precious little attention was paid to the part where Bayonetta actually fucked Joker. Instead…. Instead the clearest parts were those insults at the end. Bayonetta’s laughter, calling him a failure of a man, and that tight cage she’d wrapped him up in! That… Oooh, that….

SPLRT~! Joker finally popped! Without even touching his cock, he finally reached that sweet high of ejaculation just from thinking about Bayonetta’s stinging words! The volume of cum shooting out was massive, right on par with a cock that had been edged mercilessly for a half hour without finally feeling climax. Joker reached for a tissue, but it was far too late already. Big globs of gooey spunk were shooting all over his chest and face, harder than even the night before! There was nothing left to do but let go, let it all happen, and to let that dream(?) of being totally humiliated dominate his mind mid-climax.

When it all finally calmed down… Joker was a mess. Semen was everywhere, coating his chest in a thin film of the stuff. While getting so dirty was frustrating, at least he’d finally gotten to climax and give his poor dick a break… Wait, wow, was it really always that small when limp? Joker thought he had a pretty sizable pecker on him, but now that it was all limp and exhausted, it looked so tiny compared to what he remembered. Perhaps he was just dehydrated. It made little difference, at any rate.

With a dried film of spunk and fresh cum doused across his chest, showering took a long while. It felt so hard to wash off, like this strange basic spunky odor just wouldn’t come off him. Perhaps it was just him being a tad too sensitive about his own personal smell.

Joker saw those ladies giggling at their table again… but he just didn’t have the heart to approach them this time. He felt strange. He felt ashamed. He felt like he’d let them down just from that wicked fantasy he still was unsure was just a dream and climaxing to something so wrong. Could they tell? Did they know he’d spurted to being a woman’s bitch? Surely not, right? No matter how much Joker told himself that, it didn’t seem to feel any more legitimate. The thief ran as fast as he could away from their sight. They deserved a better man than him.

Combat for today was disappointing. While a few poor souls were defeated at the hands of the suddenly so much more skittish brawler, overall, his performance was so much worse. Any woman that showed up totally took his heart and reduced him to a pulp! Why, he felt flat out embarrassed to be around women! He felt like a disappointment, like a worm inconveniencing an entire gender for… for what? A dream? It was a dream, right? Bayonetta and him had never truly met outside these battles. They hadn’t bumped uglies at all, it just was never something that came up.

One thing was for certain, however. The moment Joker was done with the day’s matches, he bolted back to his little domicile and jerked his length for all it was worth. He was so enthused, he didn’t even take off his entire outfit in his manic pursuit of personal satisfaction! That lacy underwear and those heels never got kicked off somehow, even as the rest of his boy clothes were tossed away so effortlessly. And there he was, nearly naked, straddling his length for all it was worth.

It was the total opposite of this morning’s activities. He wasn’t focusing on women pleasing him anymore, no. His fantasies were awash with getting used like an object by cruel, laughing ladies, being the object of all their frustration and anger. That tortuous dry spell he’d dealt with earlier today where he couldn’t seem to cum no matter how hard he tried was gone. Spunk was shooting out of him relentlessly. It took minutes of sheepishly whimpering and imagining a girl stepping on him or putting their ass in his face and using him like a chair for fat globs of spunk to come erupting all over. And the strangest part of it all? He didn’t feel any less tired after ejaculating. Spurting just filled his ears with the echoes of Bayonetta’s nasty taunts from earlier. Was that it? Could he only take that little! What an embarrassment, what a failure of a man! Those taunts got him going more than anything and swept that refractory period away. All his fantasies were being pressed beneath Bayonetta’s heels, refining him into something more useful that the disappoint ride he’d been earlier that day.

After five times spraying his chest, face and glasses with his shameless spunk, Joker started to grow tired. Yet again, that scene of humiliation ran on repeat in his brain as he slowly succumbed to sleep’s invitation.

Something felt as if it was changing inside his mind. It felt so hard to think Bayonetta in any clear terms anymore. No, just mentally saying that word was getting so exhausting… was he forgetting it? Was his mind finally being purged of her? It would be nice to be rid of that witch. Mommy’s fantasies were starting to taint so much of his life. It was best he stopped fantasizing about his darling Mother witch forever…

**DAY 5**

Hmmm? Morning? Yes, it was morning. Oh goody! Another day has passed since that lovely encounter he thought was a dream, that darling encounter with Mommy! To think in just a few more days, he’d finally be able to wrap his lips around his mommy’s and pay her back for all this awesome stuff she’d done for him!

Joker’s hands sunk to play with his morning good, diving into his lingerie panties at the will of his wicked weaves. It was so nice of mommy to give him a wicked weave all his own! Now, he never had to dress himself ever again! He could feel start to steadily entangle every bit of his body, familiarizing itself with the landscape of his flesh.

Now, was Joker worried about all this? Was mommy being super mean to him and using him for her own purposes? Would mommy do something that nasty? Oh, absolutely! Playing fair was never a priority with that woman; playing stylish was her favorite pastime! Maybe he wouldn’t have liked this whole wicked weave thing wrapping around his body and making him girlier by the day if he was in a better mental state. Maybe this thing was starting to take over his brain while he slept! He wouldn’t be surprised if this thing’s nasty black tendrils kept sinking into his ears when he wasn’t looking to play with his brain and turn him into a good daughter.

Oh well! Mommy won fair and square. What sort of daughter would he be if he didn’t let his parent have her fun with him? A pretty rotten daughter, for sure! Getting his brains back could wait a while later. Once he was as stylish as his dear mother wanted him, then he could go back to being Joker. Easy!

My, had mommy ever made a horny daughter out of him. His poor loins just couldn’t stop begging for attention this morny! Was he ever going to finally calm down and go out of heat? Probably not. Oh well!

Joker pumped his cock as hard as he could, mind awash with fantasies about just what his mother might do to him if she got ahold of him again. Would she let him fuck her again? PFFFT! Clearly never! Joker didn’t get to do that anymore; he was so bad at it! Oh, but maybe mommy would fuck him? Could she do that? Mmmph~ Even if she couldn’t do that, just the thought of mommy playing daddy to pump his anal pussy was such a captivating fantasy! That was this morning’s climax, surely. What a fun idea, what a totally enthralling dream to finally jerk himself to!

Splurt~! More sticky spunk came shooting out of Joker’s cock all over his body again… well, not over his body, more just his tummy. His dick seemed to be losing power day by day. He use to have such nice and virile cum shots spraying boy love everywhere, but these last few days, it’d been getting so weak and wimpy! Maybe half the quantity of spunk came rushing out of him, and it all seemed so watery and thin. Were his weaves steadily remodeling his spunk production too? It seemed so. Ah, what a smart little symbiotic piece of cloth! Daughters didn’t need to produce semen, so repurposing those resources seemed like such a great idea!

With morning needs out of the way, it was yet again time to dress up and embarrass himself on the battlefield. It was super convenient having these clothes on him; all he had to do was think about how he wanted to dress and the weave did the rest of the work! Of course, it only let him dress like a skank, but so be it. He was fine not dressing up in that dashing rogue’s gear. Nah, he looked just as great in this body tight dress with arm length gloves and thigh high boots! Sure, the hemline was a little skimpy, you could see the bottom of Joker’s ass hanging out as he walked and it wouldn’t be terribly hard to see his soft and sad excuse for his steadily shrinking manhood with the slightest up-skirt. Ah, but convenience had its price. This was a trade he was definitely willing to make to spend more time dolling up his lips ruby red!

Joker looked like a bombshell. He looked like a proper whore a boy could snatch off the street and sandwich between his legs without the slightest complaint! Day by day his look had been getting more wild as his new sense of fashion steadily awakened. One day he’d make his mommy proud with his style, surely! This would do for now, though. It was time to take those ladies hearts all over again!

That trip over to the table where the ladies would always chat it up was a little different today. The moment they saw Joker’s thick thighs ambling towards them in full crossdressing gear, they all rose to attention. Joker stayed put and let the ladies surround him in a small circle. Something was different today. He smelled danger. He liked it.

“Seems old Bayonetta finally got around to you, hmm~?” Peach asked.

Joker nodded, attempting to pull his skirt farther down his bottom . “Mhm~ Mommy’s been paying me some nice attention lately. I think I’m her new favorite~”

Samus butted in next. “Bayonetta seems to have no qualms using her corruptive magic and that damn weave of her to shape other’s bodies. You’re not the only one she’s taken to corrupting a bit, but you’re a contender for who she’s messed with the most. We got off pretty well in comparison.”

“Oh~? Mommy paid you ladies some love too? What did she do to you all?” Asked Joker, leaning his bottom backwards for whichever of these ladies wanted to pay him more attention.

Joker found a taker not moments later as a firm clothed bulge pressed against his bottom. He spun his smiling gaze around to meet Palutena’s sultry expression.

“She gave us all cocks, just like her!” She yelled. “Big fat cocks, we can hardly contain! Oh, every day you’ve been here we’ve all been jacking it frantically to your cute face while you weren’t looking. I can’t take it anymore. We need you! We need to fuck you!”

Palutena practically pounced on Joker with her unbridalled arousal, pulling the boy down and on level with the ensembles crotches. Wow, they really weren’t kidding! Just a slight look at Palutena’s silky see-through panties and it was clear to see that she really did have a big meaty dick! Ooh, that just made Joker’s heart flutter! What a wonderfully plump, suckable cock! The sheer size and girth completely outclassed his own, a fact that sent his crotch tingling in mad arousal and rose the best excuse for an erection his rapidly weakening dick could muster. My, that’s what smelled so nice earlier. It wasn’t danger, it was big toys waiting for him to play!

After having his brain fried by that coat-like corrupting weave, having a cock in his face was just about all that was needed for Joker to turn his brain off and go into total auto pilot fellating anything in front of him… yet something kept him from totally diving into that blissful autonomous state. A dire question was burning in Joker’s mind…

“Did you say mommy had a cock just like all of you?” Joker asked, head tilting coyly to look cute. “When mommy and I fucked, she had a pussy! I got to fuck her pretty hard before she decided I wasn’t worth it!”

The ensemble of smash girls went a little wide eyed at Joker’s words. “Wow, she really let you fuck her while she had a pussy?” Peach asked. “My, she really must like you! That’s not her default state at all dear; that’s a facade with a bit of magic to morph her crotch into a slit. Her real form is… Gosh, she has a cock just about as thick as your neck! It’s insane!”

Thick… thick as his neck? Joker stared forward with a steady smile on his face as his mind wizzed with that mental image. Mommy really did have a cock. That sweet ideal in his head was the real thing! Oh goodness, the next time he saw his dear mother, he had to take that thing for a ride!

The crowd of smash ladies steadily pulled their underwear aside and let loose their steaming girl flesh, all grown off of Bayonetta’s insatiable libido and access to a bit of unholy magic. Those fantasies that Joker had seen in his head, those images of sucking on a lady’s massive cock, were real life unfolding right before him. His lips dove on to the head of Palutena’s monster rod while his spare hands reached for Samus and Peach’s enormous lady dicks. Everything felt so natural, so fluent. Was it natural instinct or something this cursed weave making him crossdress had installed inside him? Part of him knew it was his corruptive clothes, but another part wondered. Maybe that little show with Bayonetta was proof he wasn’t built for using his cock. These ladies had real dicks. His was… his was just embarrassing. Maybe his place had been on the bottom all along and mommy had merely shown him the way…

God, he was going to treat that luscious woman to the sex of her life once she finally came back home. It was but a mere two days from that darling date where she said she’d return. Perfect. He’d have enough time to warm up for the main object of his desire by letting this incredible girls fuck him senseless for a few days. Joker got to work testing his throat, testing his gag reflex to see just how much he could take. He needed to get as sexy and stylish as his dear mother as fast as could be!


	3. Daughter X Mother

Finally, after a week away, Bayonetta was back to the comfort of her private room! A week out travelling and trading sexual favors with her dear friend Jeanne was such fun, but nothing beat coming back home after a long vacation. She did miss all those cute girls she’d groomed into hung playthings struggling to keep her cool around her. Oh, and that cutie she’d messed with right before she left! She had to see just how that darling little thief had turned out after being left alone for so long. 

Bayonetta wouldn’t have to wait long at all to see how that work of art had progressed. The moment she entered her pitch black room, giggling erupted. The witch dropped her bags and readied her sterling blue pistols. She flipped on the lights, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice…

The sight that greeted her was the ass of a figure spread across her bed. Big fat tan ass was staring the witch right in the face, emphasized even further by the unknown person’s near totally black lower attire and the pink of the heart shaped bed. The unknown figure’s legs were spread almost a full 180 degrees, heeled feet thrust high in the air. Their intentions were clear: They were presenting for a needy witch.

“Good evening mother~” the bedresting intruder greeted.

The figure darted out of bed to reveal themselves in full. Joker made his big debut to his beloving corruptive mother! 

Joker stepped forward looking almost like a different person. His relatively tame outfit had been morphed into something truly fantastically revealing. Calling this thing a shirt was entirely too generous! The fabric wrapped around him stomach and part of his back, but his chest and nipples were fully exposed! There were shoulders to the piece, but they sat mostly like shoulder pads on top of Joker, barely shielding everything from anything and leaving his pits and arms almost fully exposed. His hands and feet were still dolled up in those hot leather gloves and heels he’d grown so used to, but now a sister garment had joined their ranks! Thick black nipples pasies covered the naughty bits on the boy’s chest, covering more of the boy while also somehow making him look so much more naked.

What shielded his lower half was… well, it was either a skirt or a napkin. The smallest micro skirt anyone had likely ever attempted to flaunt hung above his waist, keeping everything nice and exposed for all to see. Commando had been his normal look up to this point during his steady feminization, but dark see through panties fit him so much better. His little dick deserved to be seen and mocked, but having it hang out and get anywhere close to a woman’s crotch seemed so unsanitary! 

Nothing quite sold the sudden change in attitude like Joker’s face. Just one look at that confident face dolled up in neon pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow made it clear this former lady’s man was far more interested in being the last lady a man would ever need. Every single bit of blush and highlight on his face seemed to convey he’d refined cock sucking to a fine art! Oh, and his hair. His hair! Pigtails! He was dolled up with big girly pigtails held in place by bright pink hairbands! Gosh, he’d even gotten his ears pierced with big heavy golden hoop earrings! He might have been totally unrecognizable at first if it wasn’t for that pair of glasses still sitting across his face. He’d been transformed, repurpose, remodeled from the ashes of that quickshot disappointment he’d made of himself smashing himself against Bayonetta’s hips a week prior. He was the finest unabashed boy skank magic could make!

“Oh my~!” Bayonetta exclaimed, wide eyed and mesmerized. Those weaves had done their magic once again! Now, how much fun exactly could she have with her newly refurbished toy?

Bayonetta stepped forward, keeping her pistol aimed at the boy. “Well now! ‘Lookin’ cool joker’ I suppose! What’s with the sudden change of heart, dear?” 

Joker walked forward, totally unphased by the gun being aimed at him. “I’ve made amends mommy! Your silly clothes did a very good job making it clear who I am. I’m not cut for wooing girls, you’re right about that. I think I’m best suited to be your male daughter, mommy! I thought I’d start looking the part~”

The two parties continued to draw nearer. Bayonetta retorted back. “My daughter? Dressing up like an unabashed hooker? What a pleasant surprise! I take it you’re not fibbing like a naughty girl, correct? You didn’t just figure out I was fiddling with your mind and put on this facade to stop my pursuit?”

Joker laughed. “Mother, you have such a great sense of humor! I’m a good girl, really! I dressed up like this on my own accord from the wicked weave you bestowed on me. I thought it looked nice! Boys can fancy my ass effortlessly with a hemline this short. Don’t you trust your daughter enough to pick out her own clothes~?”

The two finally drew face to face, Bayonetta looming over the boy with a good full feet of height. The two locked themselves into a staring contest, both sporting unflinching expressions of smug satisfaction and controlled calm. 

Bayonetta was the first to break the stalemate, licking her lips and reaching her hands down to pry her cleavage out of her outfit. An avalanche of tit flesh came sprawling out of her shirt, unrestrained by the tight confines of her clothes! Juicy, jiggling, milky breasts with bright red areolas were presented for the taking! Any red blooded man would surely feel his balls churn and his cock bolster from the exciting surge! 

...Then, in a flash, Bayonetta’s hands darted back for one of her guns. She shoved the weapon between the two of them, pulled the trigger, and… BAM!

Bayonetta expected the smug looking brat before her to immediately recoil in the worst pain of his life. She’d aimed at the floor in the precious little space between their two stomachs with no room for error. Just the slightest twinge in his groin, the smallest little surge of testosterone at Bayonetta exposing her breasts and his even slightly masting erection would have been shot clean off!

And yet… Joker looked right as rain. Mere days ago, this site made him all but cum in his pants! Had his dastardly new panties held back his out of control erection with enough force to prevent a disastrous fate for his dick? Was this boy even sleeker and smarter than she initially imagined or had he really and truly fallen beneath the weight of her feminizing wrath?

Bayonetta’s gaze darted below, getting down on her knees to examine Joker’s lower half herself. If the booming noise of the bullet blasting wasn’t enough, the heat from the crumbled metal on the floor certainly made it clear a bullet had been fired from Bayonetta’s blasters. As for Joker’s crotch… Joker was still totally limp! That flash of Bayonetta’s enormous cleavage hadn’t fazed him in the slightest! He was soft as could be, clitty dangling alongside his modest nuts, as if he really weren’t aroused by the sight of a women’s breasts!

The unthinkable happened. Joker made a motion before Bayonetta could react. He pulled her gaze upward, tilting her head with an idle hand, smiling at her dazzled expression with that same smug expression she gave her opponents. 

“It looks like you’ve lost the staring contest, mommy.” Joker remarked. “How about round two~?”

Joker thrust his crotch against Bayonetta, legs locking around her face as if he were begging her tongue to slather his crotch. Bayonetta was caught off guard! Even with her inhuman reaction time, she couldn’t successfully dodge having her well kept face from getting shoved into a hot humid space wreaking of countless panty clad nocturnal emissions. For a while, she could do nothing but desperately try and pry the wriggling boy off. Finally though, with one mighty, forceful shove upwards, the boy was finally swatted off of her face and into the air! 

Perhaps a week ago, Joker would have started panicking maniacally at being thrust a good 6 feet in the air by a super strong woman mid foreplay. After learning how to be just as stylish as his dear mommy from having his brains scrambled, that was hardly the case. Joker twirled his ridiculously short skirt and whorish gettup about to aim himself properly for his landing, right into his darling mother’s grasp. Before Bayonetta knew it, her empty outstretched arms were now filled with horny daughter, posing almost as if he were a bride being swept off his feet! Bayonetta tried to let him drop. That hardly worded. Her attempt to pull her arms away just turned to Joker doing a split right in front of her supported only by his ankles on each of her hands, crotch still at eye level with the witch’s gaze.

Bayonetta finally calmed down a little. “My, I’ve trained you too well, you little brat! If your behavior doesn’t improve soon, I might have to punish you!”

“Punishment?” Joker replied. “Oooh goody, punishment! What sort of nasty treatment have I earned mommy, hmm? Are you going to lock me in chastity forever? Step on me? Fuck your daughter like the unabashed skank he is~?”

Joker, still in a split supported only by Bayonetta’s hands, pushed the woman off balance with a quick shove. Something so minor would normally hardly be enough to throw Bayonetta off her groove, but the extra person’s worth of weight being carried dazed her into a more fallible state. The elegant witch fell to the floor, Joker landing gracefully by comparison. The perpetual teasing continued without a single heartbeat missed. Joker spun around and lowered his big bouncy boy cheeks just inches away from Bayonetta’s face. 

“Come now, Mommy!” Joker complained. “We both know what we want here! You want to ass fuck a guy as cute as me and your daughter wants to get knocked up like a bitch in heat! Why don’t you drop this lady facade and finally go all out on me, hmm? Ram my fucking head into the dirt and fuck me for all I’m worth! Let out what’s REALLY between your legs, mommy!”

“Oh goodness! How’d you figure out I was packing a bit more than guns?” Bayonetta asked, watching those enormous girly hips of Joker’s sway from side to side, growing closer and closer to her landing strip of a face. “Did Palutena tell you? Or Peach? Or was it-RMPHRMMRRMPH”

Bayonetta’s voice was finally snuffed out by the big eclipsing orbs of ass finally ready to rest themselves on her skull. Joker had turned his darling mother into a noisy seat! Of course, Bayonetta hardly cared being a bit mute for a while. She was always up to tease a nice ass when it came her way, even if she were mid conversation. Her hands reached out to sink her digits into that sweet bouncy flesh and fully enjoy her broken boy bitch’s moment of relaxation.

Joker started to answer the question about Bayonetta’s boy breaker he’d cut off with his bottom. “A little birdy told me! I love birds, you know. Especially, big healthy, virile cocks just looking to fertilize some females. I’ve been told the biggest one of all is a special treat packed between your thighs, mommy!” 

Joker adjusted his position, taking his weight off his knees so the full force of his weight was on Bayonetta’s head. 

“Ready to show your dear daughter the manhood you’ve been hiding? I want to play with big boy toys now, mommy! Oh please, show me what it’s like!” Joker asked. 

Bayonetta had a bit of a moral dilemma on her hands. Obviously she wanted this pristine mindbroken crossdresser slurping on her nutsack, but could she really just give him what he wanted? Bayonetta didn’t take orders from anyone! Her whole life she’d gotten her way effortlessly dominating every obstacle that came her way. Now, her fiercest foe yet, a perverted male hooker of her own devices, was begging for the chance to feel her be dominant? Did she give him what he wanted? Was that being a dom or being a sub? Was this truly the way to do things?

Oh, fuck it. Bayonetta had been huffing enough of this horny crossdressor’s crotch to think of anything but sex! It was time to unleash her true power for this insanely luscious pansy!

Bayonetta’s hands dove for her crotch. Her fingers twisted round and round, making an insignia of purple light materialize from nothing. The seal flashed bright, then shattered into physical shards of light! Joker’s gaze shot down to Bayonetta’s crotch.The woman’s wicked weaves retreated suddenly, leaving her naked aside from heels, gloves, and glasses. Joker felt as if something powerful had been unleashed, as if he’d opened a pandora’s box he couldn’t possibly manage to control. He licked his lips excitedly. Finally, a bit of fun! 

Bayonetta’s crotch surged to life. Her clit jostled and expanded, growing slightly, then outward more and more and more! A sound like rubber stretching rang through as Joker watched Bayonetta’s body morph with adoring eyes. The finest feast he’d ever had was slowly surging into existence to break him like a twig. Bayonetta’s crotch was morphing into an amazing, virile, fucking enormous ass breaker of a cock! 

With her true form unleashed, Bayonetta felt a surge in power writhing through her blood. She finally felt like she had the strength to haul the bitch-slut boy’s bottom off her face to enact revenge! In one sudden but elegant motion, Bayonetta curled her back and hauled her crotch and legs to eye level with Joker’s face with the impact of a punch. Before he could even fully recoil from the impact, the witch woman’s legs wrapped around his skull to keep him in place. The phantom thief had suddenly gone from dominantly face sitting to vertically 69ing! Now he was the one who couldn’t talk with fleshy girl balls clogging his face! 

Now came the total reversal. Bayonetta pushed her legs with all her force, enough to topple over her daughterly boy slave onto his back! In a sort of hell wheel maneuver, Bayonetta arose from the depths of Joker’s fat ass. Now she was in her natural state: dominating anyone foolish enough to cross her and sporting a cock that could break an angel into a anal bitch! 

Joker’s mouth was eclipsed by Bayonetta’s balls, still surging fuller and fuller by the second as her cock sprung to its full volume. With his mind so recently sullied full of submissive tendencies, it was tempting just to give in and go into the oncoming rounds of libido-busting sex a passive and submissive cock bitch. Oh, but what fun would that be? Bayonetta could fuck a fleshlight any time, resisting is what made things fun! Power bottoming was the only way to play! Still though, having his lips placed against such impeccable lady sperm tankards made it too tempting not to at least take a moment to lavish the throbbing dick he’d unleashed. Surely Bayonetta wouldn’t mind a break on his face while he savoured her most lavish feature? It’d be a nice trade from his earlier act before they finally got to the best stuff.

For a good while, Bayonetta looked down at her ass-anchored daughter, wondering if the fall was just a bit too much for her amateur body to take. Hopefully he hadn’t passed out from the impact of hitting his head on the floor or ran low of air beneath her expansive lower cushion. Why, she’d just gotten her full length unsealed! Was he really going to let her sit here with a limp forearm-sized third leg after all that impressive warm up?

Then, a kiss. Bayonetta could feel her daughter kissing his mommy on the underside of her balls, smooching and licking her fertile nuts as if they were even prettier than her face! Bayonetta was delighted enough to gasp from the sudden pleasant stimulus, cock rocketting instantly to full rigidity from that wonderful foreplay. 

Damn, her weaves had taught him well! It was hard to keep calm and cool with such an unabashed male bitch whittling at her taint. Bayonetta started to give in to the sudden ocean of inebriating testosterone coursing through her veins now that her obscenely huge dick was getting teased. With her daughter confirmed to be able to breath underneath her sexy bits, it was naturally time to kick it up a notch! Bayonetta lifted herself up just a tad, just enough to let her balls center above her partner’s face and for her boy bitch to refill his lungs with a breath of girlcock-scented air. Then, right back down her impeccable sack went! 

No shrill wails of discomfort or pain erupted out of the ball-huffing boy daughter beneath Bayonetta. No, all that came out were moans. God, what a slut! Joker could take nearly anything after such pristine feminization! There was no use trying to break his pride by having him snort lady nuts; his pride had been spent far too long ago. No, it was time to just get to the fun stuff. It was time Bayonetta fucked her daughter! 

Bayonetta lifted her bottom off of the boy’s face… but Joker hardly seemed keen on detaching his mug from that luscious witch ass. The attempt to let Joker breath something else besides sweaty woman scrotum just lead to Joker keeping his face steadfast positioned against his mother’s ass, tongue exploring the rivets of his top’s asscheeks to find the lone hole left down there now that her vagina had morphed away. His tongue’s search for shelter took little time. Soon, that big pink writhing muscle was spreading open all those sensitive ass nerves and toying at Bayonetta’s massive prostate proportioned perfectly to service a cock on par with a forearm! Yet again the pair’s position shifted to better accommodate their coital chaos. Joker was latched onto his mother’s voluptuous ass, throttling away his tongue hard enough the protrusion would probably be numb tomorrow. Now, Bayonetta was lounging on the floor, head in hand, shoulders and knees on the ground, ass raised and spread apart to give her horse-sized cock and orange-sized nuts enough room to hang.

“Jerk me off, boy!” Bayonetta commanded. “Pleasing a lady’s anal lovebox is good, but I see two idle hands in need of wo-OOOH~!”

Bayonetta’s bossy brooding was cut off by the sudden surging delight of tender, silky gloved hands pumping away at her manhood. What masterful technique! Joker certainly knew his way around a lady’s cock after having his brain blasted with such thorough instructions! Like warming ice, Bayonetta’s facade of control melted more and more from her optimized boy bitch showing off his power. The combination of merciless, double-handed, smooth and satisfying continual cock pumping and that flailing tongue wriggling inside her was too much to keep up looks. Bayonetta’s eyes went wide, open grunting mouth and smiling lip corners showing her total captivation. Her cock was already twitching and dewing fluid, leaking clear pre all over the space beneath her. 

Joker took notice of the banquet slowly draining out of the enormous meat he was stroking once his hands started to grow wet with the stuff. His analingus stopped immediately - there were better uses for his mouth! His hands departed from the glistening breeding pillar he’d warmed up to latch back on to his mother’s ass cheeks. He gave a forceful clockwise pull and push of the woman’s thighs and knocked her off balance! Again, the virtually naked witch was stirred into a new position, now sitting on her thoroughly eaten ass, legs spread and cock exposed to all. It was time to use his mouth to pleasure mommy’s immense meat! ...Right after licking her wasted pre ejac off the floor of course. Seed being spilt on the tile was most unacceptable. Mommy didn’t raise a messy girl or a picky eater. Lavishing his mother’s appetizer spunk was the only way to properly dig into the erect meal awaiting him.

Joker scooched back in close, right back into that burning hot bodily crotch heat he’d come to love so much. His face loomed in for a kiss, a nice perky kiss like a wife kissing her wonderful husband after working so hard all day. Contact. Joker’s cushiony, pillow soft bimbo lips were treating his mother’s lovely cockhead to heaven on earth. Slowly, that kiss dissolved into what the both of them really wanted, what Joker absolutely needed. His lips parted and steadily his cute kissy face spread open like the obediant orifice it was to properly mouth fuck Bayonetta’s cock. It took some effort. This titanic shaft looked like more fun than his throat had room for. As his jaw started stretching around her big bright red cockhead, it felt like his lips were being stretched too wide, as if his mouth might ruin just from trying to shove it all in there. Could he even take it? Could he truly please his darling mother or was he simply not well trained enough? Perhaps he just had more to master before her could contend with the baddest bitch of a witch around...

...No. No! No, fuck that! If his darling mother lived by any philosophy, it was that danger had no teeth when you submerge yourself in style! Bayonetta had taken on countless threats that would chill anyone to their spine and emerged completely unscathed! It didn’t matter how bad things looked or how impossible a task might seem. So long as you looked sexy the whole way doing it, anything was possible! 

Joker dove in. He abandoned any worry that his body couldn’t take this massive witch meat and slammed his face forcefully down on her enormous cock. God, what a sensation! His face felt full, his throat felt clogged, almost everything about taking mommy’s horse-sized dick down to the hilt felt so horribly wrong! Almost… except for the ecstatic twitch between his legs from his insatiable libido calling him a good girl for such dedication to cocksucking. Joker didn’t let fear creep in. He just kept going! Down further and further his face plunged until it felt like her cock was poking the base of his esophagus! 

He’d done it. Down to the hilt. Face clogged, chin reunited with potent taut lady balls. Mommy’s pretty daughter had finally proven he was worthy of big girl toys. He held that position for a second, fanning his eyes at his darling mother. This had to show his true and utter dedication to being a good daughter. 

Yet again, Bayonetta’s style started to crack and creak from this impressive stunt. Bayonetta could scarecly find toys big enough to house her cock, let alone an orifice that could take more than a minute of half-deep penile sex. Now, for the first time in god knows how long, her entire witchy wand was wrapped in the hot, humid, and tight confines of an obedient boy’s throat. It was hard not to indulge in it, to savour this sweet sensation. Bayonetta writhed and twitched and moaned loud and hard at her rod being forced into her boy bitch’s front end. It felt amazing! Bayonetta couldn’t help but thrust her head back and enjoy the ride for once…

Now, with his first plunge complete, Joker got to work throat pumping this giga dick. He slowly shoved his face away from the sweaty witch nuts he’d gotten to know so well. He expected taking such a huge meat pillar out of his mouth to feel painful beyond compare, but no! Already his throat seemed to be making accommodations as its new primary purpose changed to secondary pussy. It felt like a miraculously smooth glide! A spittle-drenched dick was left behind as Joker finally maneuvered his lips back to the top. Just in time too, he was starting to see stars! The half unconscious phantom thief took a small breather to put the absolute minimum quantity of oxygen in his system to avoid passing out, then dove right back in on his succulent prize. All the while, Bayonetta was still completely enthralled by Joker’s attention. For the first time in centuries, she was cooing and groaning in delight she wasn’t actively driving, letting Joker take the reigns with his spectacular power bottom blowjob. 

Joker’s hands pulled close, gripping and guiding Bayonetta’s palms towards him. Bayonetta’s thrown back head veered up to see what exactly was going on. Her hands had been guided right to a set of convenient handlebars for maneuvering her daughter as she pleased: Joker’s slutty pig tails. Joker was giving express permission for his mommy to test his limits. 

Bayonetta… something started to rise up in Bayonetta. The call for Bayonetta to come back to her favorite pastime of dominating every facet of life itself grew louder once more. With her presentation fractured just a tad, she grew more wicked and wild than normal. An almost insidious smile crept across her face as she felt some new surge of arousal pulse through her veins. Calm and cool could take a break from Bayonetta’s repertoire for the rest of today. No, it was time for Bayonetta’s strength, stamina, and wildfire libido to take the reins and push this slut to his limits!

“Get ready boy.” Bayonetta slicked under her breath. “It’s time I used my full power~”

Bayonetta tightly grabbed ahold of Joker’s whore handgrips. She pulled back with a violent force unlike anything Joker had seen out of her yet! Instantly, Joker’s face rocketed from the tip of Bayonetta’s manhood to inches within her triangular bush, cramming cock into his body unhealthily fast! Bayonetta started to laugh as she felt her total control of the situation inebriate her. Time to fuck like a witch! Her hips popped forward with blinding speed, nuts and crotch smacking against Joker’s face with enough force to push him farther down the witch’s length. His head would have cleanly shot off of the huge rod had it not been for the pair of makeshift grips his cute hairdo provided! Juuust as Joker was getting a bit too far off Bayonetta’s length, her iron grip tugged back with enough force to send his skank face back down towards her basen. Then, in an unstoppable rhythm, her hips popped him back up to be slammed back down by her hands again and again! Fleshly plapping rang out as Bayonetta forced her daughter down her dick twice every second, treating him no better than a cum rag! 

Of course, Joker wasn’t deterred. His whole feminization had built him up to take Bayonetta-tier abuse. Getting pumped like a puppet was hardly a concern. It was to be embraced! Even as stars reappeared in his eyes and pre cum leaked out his nose, Joker tried his hardest to purr, giggle, and smile to sate his partner. 

Bayonetta continued, laughing at just how much power she had over her little obedient cocksleeve. Gosh, finally she’d found a condom large enough to fit her entire length! For a good long while she savoured the sensations, relishing in those unflattering glicking and gurgling noises as she destroyed Joker’s facepussy. What a ride! What a fantastic high! 

Oh, but wait. There was still more fun to be had. Why waste her climax shooting directly into his stomach when she could blow her load in that doubtlessly heavenly backdoor? His throat was tight, but that ass! That sweet, pillowy, fuckable bitch anus had still been left completely undisturbed throughout this whole ordeal. It was time to do away with this oral fluff and finally get to breeding his backside! 

Bayonetta let go of her daughter’s grips. One last firm smash of her testacles against Joker’s chin and the boy was finally popped off her cock. Oh, what a lovely face! Nothing made a lady look pretty like smeared makeup, tilted glasses, and spittle trailing out of her gasping face all the way back to the enormous lipstick-stained cock she’d popped off. Such an adorable mug! The perfect sort of look to bitch slap like a broken hooker. 

Bayonetta’s gloved hands slammed against Joker’s cheek with all the force she’d used to slay demons. Joker spiralled down onto the ground from the recoil, effectively flipping his body around to present his luscious young adult man ass to the horny hung witch MILF. That hurt! Not enough though. Clearly Joker wasn’t being a good enough daughter if mommy was only smacking him with that little strength. He’d just have to impress her during this final feat for redemption with some hip-busting anal sex.

Bayonetta wasted little time taking what she wanted. Slowly inserting things could be forgone. She’d warmed up her daughter’s face already, his asshole could learn from there. Up to the entrance of that cute little pink unsullied pucker Bayonetta angled herself, maneuvering her prick to its new sheathing place with effortless accuracy. In it went. Massive lady cock head spread, speared, and gaped that virgin hole as is it was used to taking animal-sized dicks on the regular!. Joker tried to stay all calm, sexy, and stylish like mommy had taught him, but that proved difficult when a forearm’s worth of cockmeat was rearranging his insides. Joker went cross eyed and bit his teeth as more of that infernal witch dong slid inside him, holding on for dear life. Just a bit of endurance through the initial pain and it’d be total bliss from here out! He just had to take it all in...

There! It was all in! It was down all the way. Joker felt as if he might cough up Bayonetta’s dick if he opened his mouth. A meaty slapping sound rang out. Bayonetta’s massive balls had finally made contact with Joker’s pathetic nuts and still-limp clitty. And something about that… something about having his darling mother’s amazing sperm tankards spank his own for being such unabashed breeding failures… oooh, that got him good! His whole body started shivering, his mouth started to moan, his soft cock started leaking spunk! He’d cum handsfree from being shown just from that first impact of showing what a sissy bitch daughter he truly was! 

Bayonetta noticed the boy’s convulsions as orgasm struck him. Honestly, she would have mistaken his watery spunk just for splattered drool if she didn’t see it shoot out of his dick first hand. 

She laughed at the cute display, relishing in such a shameless display. “So happy to have driven you to orgasm, darling…”

The witch lunged forward and loomed over Joker,pressing her entirety down on his body. Hands on his hands, breasts against his back, head right against his ears, all primed and ready to rut… 

“Now though… now it’s time mommy made a mommy out of you~” Bayonetta whispered. 

Now, the real assfucking began! Bayonetta’s hips got to work, unsheathing a full foot of her enormous fist-thick cock length before plunging it back in Joker’s warm wet hole with brutal force! Nothing but wet firm plapping and enthralled moans filled the air as the two broke down into a pile of intoxicated uncontrollable anal fucking!

With that last taunt out of her system, Bayonetta fully devolved into a creature of desire and passion. She grunted and moved with the rhythm of a horny beast attempting to impregnate the sorry skank of a faun she’d managed to overpower. Joker too had almost fully broken down and tossed away style for a moment of insatiable ass ramming. His whore lips were still primed to scream and grunt in pure delight even after having his throat wrecked by the massive witch popsicle currently in his ass. The only real aspect of his new attitude on life he could preserve, his constant urge to stay stylish and sexy every possible moment he could, was the way his hips were rocking right in sync with Bayonetta’s ass slamming. Everything was set up so his bottom would smash against her crotch the moment she dove in for her deepest ball-touching thrusts. Anything less would tarnish his reputation as a darling lady and mommy’s perfect girl!

The intense anal intercourse lasted what felt like ages. Stamina was seemingly no issue for the mega dicked witch! Thrusting this much took ample athleticism and Bayonetta was keen to show she could breed for as long as her bottom could take it. Joker meanwhile was totally enthralled by the experience. All that training and prep to become mommy’s darling sissy bottom bitch felt complete now that Bayonetta was acting like his daddy too. The sensations were so intense! Nothing came close to that sweet feeling of a rigid, impossibly thick dick slamming against his sensative p-spot at just the right angle! 

Urgh, how did he ever find penile stimulus a satisfying sexual release? Getting his bottom fertilized like this was heaven! Already in the span since they’d started, he’d spurted an additional two times through humiliating assgasms, sputtering like a lunatic as he reached his incredible sex highs while still getting actively dicked. Of course, Bayonetta was keen to notice her daughter’s depraved peaks, and was eager to commentate on them.

“That’s it! That’s how a lady gets properly fucked in the ass, dear~!” Bayonetta managed to grunt out in between writhing delighted moans. “Men love it when you cum hands free from your ass! Nothing gives a guy quite an… Aa-aaaah~! Quiet a confidence boost like seeing that infertile goo come ejaculating out your inexcusably wimpy dick!”

“A-aaah… a-aaah~! W-why’s that mommy~?” Joker found the composure to state. “Is it because they realize th-they’re real men a-and I’m just a slutty mommy’s girl~?”

Bayonetta changed her stance, instead of pinning Joker’s hands with her own holding him down against the floor with both palms on his skull. “My, you’re smart for a dumb hooker, dearest!” 

The final stretch of their anal intercourse began, Bayonetta truly treating Joker more like a thing than a human being. Over and over again her massive witch cock slammed into his bottom, thunderous wet ass claps and smacking overpacked girl testes eclipsing almost all other noise in the room. Bayonetta’s groans and Joker’s pathetic whimpers could scarcely be heard anymore. It was nothing but out of control ass fucking from now on! 

Steadily the slaps in and out of that broken asshole grew more and more frequent. Slowly thrusting in and out became fever pitch! Nothing but angry guttural noises escaped the witch woman as she hammered that boy anus harder than any orifice ever before. For once in her life, Bayonetta could finally go all out. She’d finally built up a boy daughter worthy of taking her love! She’d spare no expense to treat him like a total object, leave behind any reservations to throttle that thick bitch bottom with all her might! Finally it was all coming together. Finally, she was about to climax unrestrained! Faster still she pumped, closing her eyes, grabbing hips, slamming balls against her fuckpuppet’s underside until… finally..

“O-OOoOh-OOOH FUCK~!” Bayonetta screamed! Orgasm rocked her like never before, driving an obscenely hard ejaculation that sprayed like a broken pipe into her poor sissy daughter’s asshole! The first shot was immense, a thick deluge of spunk easily on par with a week’s worth of what her ass bitch use to produce prior to his female adoption, all in one initial rocketting spurt! It had such viscious speed and impact to it, his abdomen even visually twitched at first from the heavy spunk punch impacting his bowels!

Oh, but that was just the first glob. Mommy had far more than just a mild spray of jizz for a daughter good enough to take her entire cock in both holes! The real onslaught began. Bayonetta really and truly creamed for all she was worth inside of her broken skank. She effectively started pissing spunk into the broken bitchhole she’d been stretching for what felt like half an hour now. Hell, her climax was visible from afar! That same punch-like impact from the first spunk shot was still going as the stream thickened and strengthened the longer Bayonetta held in balls deep. Soon, Joker’s stomach even looked like it was growing, rounding out nice and taut as if that huge cum load had actually properly knocked him up.

That was it. A solid minute of spraying girlcum inside her daughter and Bayonetta had finally felt the highs of orgasm start to fade. Next came a sensation Bayonetta had scarcely felt in her life: exhaustion. Even with all her witchcraft and super human abilities, she still couldn’t compensate for the dehydrating fluid loss that came with spunking several dozen wombs worth of semen into her daughter’s asshole. Bayonetta steadily rose off of Joker’s frame, then fell onto her back and let post coitus exhaustion wash over her.

Yet… someone wasn’t nearly as tired as she was.

“Mommy… mommy was that it?” Joker teased, rubbing his bottom against that limp lady dick “I thought you were really going to show me a good time! C’mon, let’s do a bit more~”

Bayonetta responded with all the grogginess of a parent being awoken early Saturday. “I… In a minute sweetie....”

Bayonetta passed out not soon after. Oh well. Joker would just have to clean mommy’s cock while she slept…


End file.
